Tales from the N'yrthghar III: The Enchantress
by Bluetech
Summary: "Music washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life." - Berthold Auerbach
1. Destiny

**Chapter 1: Destiny**

Despite the fierce cold and brutal weather that plagued the Northern Kingdoms, a variety of resilient owl species gladly called that realm of ice and snow home. Eking out an existence was not always easy, yet it could be done if one was willing to brave the harsh conditions and put forth sufficient effort.

Altruistic individuals had the opportunity to join either the Glauxian Brothers or Sisters to master the healing arts.

Those who instead craved adventure and peril could paint their feathers and live as kraals, ragtag pirates that raided every corner of the N'yrthghar in the search for loot.

Nomadic souls that preferred to live more peaceful lives could become gadfeathers, wandering entertainers who charmed others through storytelling, music, song, and dance.

Janna, a talented vocalist, and Tycho, a passionate chronicler, crossed paths in a grog tree located on the spit of land north of Stormfast Island.

Captivated by her alluring voice, he introduced himself and asked to accompany during her travels.

Charmed by his candidness and gentlemanly disposition, she granted his request.

She, likewise, grew fond of his eloquence when telling ageless tales, fictitious or not.

Their bond gradually strengthened with each passing night. Four moons after their fateful encounter, their mutual feelings had intensified beyond platonic attraction.

Temporarily ceasing to be gadfeathers, they engaged in a series of heartfelt courtship flights over a seven-night period.

Convinced that their love for one another was true, the pair of enamored owls eloped. Settling down in a tree on the opposite side of the strait, they consummated their relationship without hesitation.

In the wake of the sacred and intimate act, Janna laid three pristine eggs. Out of those eggs tumbled a son and two daughters, three vulnerable owlets surrounded by a harsh landscape.

Torin, the last to hatch and therefore the youngest, was a soft-spoken and contemplative owl. He devoted his life to medicine and the teachings of Glaux, earning the esteemed title of Glauxian Monk.

The middle sibling, Annika, allied herself with a small band of kraals. Repeatedly proving her courage and tenacity despite her small size, she garnered the respect of her companions, who designated her their leader.

The eldest female, Katarina, desired nothing more than to follow in her parents' footsteps. Blessed with artistic ability and a creative mind, she taught herself how to carve, first experimenting with ice before honing her skills with stone.

Inspired by the haunting sounds of the howling winds, she flaunted her skills by crafting a series of aerophones. Her first few attempts were unsatisfactory, yet she persevered and ultimately perfected the design.

Known to the long-extinct Others as an ocarina, a type of vessel flute, it was her prized possession. Mashing a particular variety of berry into a pulp and smearing the goo over its external surface, she stained it a lovely teal hue – her favorite color.

Learning how to play it properly was initially a challenge, but her lack of experience granted her the motivation to improve. Practicing nightly for two whole moon cycles, she eventually mastered the instrument.

Subtle changes in breathing technique had a noticeable effect on the flavor of the notes it produced. Conjuring mellifluous melodies became second-nature to her.

The wind itself, if it was sentient, would have envied the sublime music she brought to life.

It rested comfortably against her breast, dangling from her neck by a thin strip of fabric threaded through an accessory hole. She took it with her no matter where she went in case the urge to belt out a tune gripped her.

As expected, her debut performance for her family moved them to tears. Even Annika, the strongest-willed of them all, failed to contain her liquid joy.

The next step was obvious: demonstrate her music-making ability to a group of total strangers. It would be a definitive test of her proficiency and there was little room for error.

Butterflies flitted about in Katarina's gizzard as she entered a grog tree on the mainland. The most important exhibition of her existence was imminent.

She knew that failure to please the crowd was not an option.

Skewered from multiple angles by fifteen pairs of eyes, the pressure to fascinate the onlookers weighed heavily on her shoulders.

Drawing two deep, calming breaths, she brought the ocarina to her beak and blew gently into it. A cascade of fluid tones filled the spacious cavity.

The serenade encompassed a wide spectrum of emotions ranging from uplifting to melancholy to foreboding. The spectators listened intently, uttering not a word lest they break her concentration.

Every airy note tugged at their heartstrings. Their gizzards likewise fell victim to the emotive tones spilling forth from the round blue instrument.

Katarina's soul-stirring performance lasted ten drawn-out minutes. As the last of the notes faded into nothingness, silence as thick as honey infiltrated the tree cavity.

It was then shattered by a chorus of ecstatic hoots, hollers, and whistles. A mini-celebration unfolded in which her audience drowned her in vocal praise and physical expressions of their delight.

Even those whose minds were muddied by the consumption of slightly too much bingle juice had been affected by her powerful nocturne.

Tears of euphoria trickled calmly down her facial disc in the midst of the chaos. She had proven herself worthy of the title of gadfeather; it was a lifelong dream come true.

Additional performances at a smattering of other grog trees during the remainder of her seventh moon cycle cemented her reputation as a brilliant musician. Passed from beak to ear slit and from owl to owl, word of her aptitude spread throughout the N'yrthghar like a beneficial plague.

The name Katarina was henceforth brought up in conversation from the Ice Dagger to the Pirates' Lair and every locale in-between.

The plucky saw-whet owl realized that the purpose behind her existence was to pour contentment into the hearts and gizzards of others through music.

None could be more satisfied with her achievements than Katarina herself.

She did not allow her pride to mutate into arrogance, however. She, like her brother, valued humility.

The gadfeathers she acquainted herself with were no less talented. Katarina held them in high regard and they gladly returned the favor.

To uplift owls who were struggling to make ends meet or had forsaken happiness brought untold pleasure to her.

The concept of destiny was without a doubt real. In the process of fulfilling hers, Katarina had taken the Northern Kingdoms by storm.

She did not know what the future had in store for her, but forged confidently onward regardless.

She may have been eight moons old already, yet the most rewarding period in her life had only just begun.


	2. Mending an Aching Heart

**Chapter 2: Mending an Aching Heart**

One frosty night in the eleventh moon cycle of the year, Katarina roused. Her lustrous eyes opened, two onyx jewels rimmed by rings of blazing gold.

Stretching her legs and wings, she purged the stiffness from her muscles. She then strolled outside to yarp up a pellet and pass droppings.

"Ahh… much better…"

Fluffing up her ivory feathers to ward off the bitter cold, she proceeded to preen her plumage diligently. Tipping her head back, she peered up into the inky expanse floating above the world.

Devoid of clouds, the stars twinkled calmly in the company of their master, the waxing crescent moon.

"What a fantastic night," she said to herself. "Such a wondrous time to be alive…"

The moisture in her breath condensed into a puff of fog. It hovered in place for a few seconds, then dissipated.

Bringing her one-of-a-kind flute to her beak, she paid homage to the solace all around her with a relaxing chain of notes.

She gave a mellow sigh and released the flute. It swung downwards and silently came to rest against her breast.

Unfurling her glorious wings, she flapped them once, twice, three times and leapt into the air. Pointing her beak to the east, she left her home on the Tridents' central island behind.

In no hurry to go anywhere, she drifted through the chilling air at a leisurely pace.

The Everwinter Sea mirrored the night sky perfectly; her crisp reflection skimmed across its glassy surface, imitating her every movement.

Her destination, a grog tree nestled between the Bay of Fangs and the Pirates' Lair, was quite a significant distance away. She shut her eyes, peeling open her soul to let the solitude flow in.

Emptying her mind, she concentrated on staying airborne and nothing else.

The journey to the Bay lasted nearly forty minutes. Banking to port, she altered her course from easterly to northerly.

A sea not of water, but of snow, rolled on by beneath her. She perched in the first tree she came across to catch her breath.

She did not weigh much, but keeping herself aloft for so long had drained quite a bit of her stamina regardless.

Once the disorienting feeling associated with fatigue faded, she hunted down a lemming and promptly wolfed it down. She then scooped snow into her beak.

It melted in seconds and cool, refreshing water trickled down her throat. She repeated the process two more times, slaking her thirst.

Propelling herself skyward, she navigated the rest of the way to her destination. The unintelligible chatter of a fair number of owls enveloped her as she neared the grog tree in question.

She swooped inside and alighted gracefully on the floor. Glancing around, she counted eighteen owls of a variety of species.

The majority were obviously kraals, judging by the unnatural stripes and blotches of color augmenting their plumage. The remainder were clearly gadfeathers.

None of them seemed familiar, which she preferred.

 _Excellent, an entirely new crowd of owls to impress._

The various conversations they were holding ceased. Taking note of her species and the instrument dangling from her neck, they began to whisper excitedly amongst themselves.

"C-could it be? Are m-my eyes deceiving me?" muttered one inebriated male.

"Katarina, the legendary musician, here?" inquired a female.

"It appears that tonight won't be so boring after all," another female quipped. "What luck!"

Katarina approached the male long-eared owl at the rear of the cavity. His grizzled appearance and stern countenance indicated that he was the proprietor of the establishment.

Even though his identity was a mystery, he seemed to recognize her.

" _Gunden vhagen_ ," he greeted, his tone featuring an unmistakable Krakish burr.

" _Gunden vhagen_ ," she answered in a silkier timbre.

Switching to less-aggressive Hoolian, he continued, "It is a pleasure to have you here, Katarina."

"The pleasure is mine. _Tuoy bit_?"

"Halvar is my name."

"Nice to meet you, Halvar."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Would you mind if I performed for your guests?"

" _Nunchat, nynick_. Please do."

" _Takk_."

" _Gare heeldvig_ , _frisen_ ," he replied, taking a sip of bingle juice from his nut cup.

She nodded and strolled to the middle of the cavity. The spectators fell silent, their eyes boring into her expectantly.

As usual, she drew a couple deep breaths to compose herself. Pressing the ocarina lightly against her beak, she injected her breath into it.

The air resonated within the instrument's interior, causing ethereal fluty notes to spill forth. Katarina accentuated her expressiveness via swaying body movements.

The serenade started off placid, then evolved into a dark and ominous tune.

A male boreal owl in the corner seemed distraught. His head hung low, though he glanced up at her every so often.

 _Have I managed to impact his emotions, or is his suffering the result of an actual crisis? I must find out and try to help…_

For the finale, Katarina spawned lighthearted phrases consisting of vibrant, high-pitched notes. The downtrodden boreal owl managed a halfhearted smile.

The kraals and gadfeathers alike lavished Katarina with praise, as did the grog tree's owner. They conducted a toast in her honor.

She dipped her head in humble acceptance of their compliments.

"The rumors are true, you're a marvelous musician," Halvar declared.

"You are too kind," she hooted cheerfully.

"I give credit where credit is due."

"Fair enough, _frisen_."

Gratification filled Katarina to the brim, yet the upset kraal lingered in her thoughts. Livened up by her spellbinding performance, the owls sparked up animated conversations.

Halvar distributed extra spots of bingle juice to his guests, returning to his station to sip more.

She turned her attention to the kraal who sat all by himself. His plumage featured streaks of rich sapphire.

Meandering between the clusters of owls, she seated herself across from him.

A nut cup lay on its side on the table, harboring a tiny drop of bingle juice.

The boreal owl acknowledged her presence with a fleeting glance.

"You m-make… l-lovely music…" he muttered, his speech slurred.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Eskil…"

"If I may ask, Eskil, why are you so forlorn?"

He did not answer for several seconds.

"I am in l-love… with another kraal… n-named Kara. I believe… s-she loves me too… b-but tonight… we h-had an argument… and she flew away…"

He exhaled heavily. A single tear plopped onto the table.

"I made… a m-mistake. I do not k-know… if she loves me… any l-longer. I wanted to… ask h-her… to be… my m-mate. What if… s-she never… wants to… speak t-to me again? I am… so f-foolish…"

Katarina drank in his admission. The wheels in her head started spinning.

"Eskil?"

"Yes?"

Gingerly, she lifted his head with her port wing. Their eyes met and he blinked.

"I am not in a relationship myself, but allow me to offer some advice."

She cleared her throat.

"If you are smitten with her, and she with you, are you going to let her slip through your talons? Drowning your sorrows in bingle juice will not solve your problems. Everyone makes mistakes. I cannot think of anything more foolish than forsaking the one you love."

His third eyelids swept across his eyes, a sign that he'd come to a sudden realization.

"You're right… I can't… t-turn away… from her now. I m-must… make amends… and reveal… my d-desires…"

"That's the spirit, Eskil."

"You… have helped me… s-see sense. You… have my gratitude…"

"Music is not the only way in which I can offer aid to others."

"That is t-true."

He staggered to his feet. Had it not been for Katarina rushing to his side, the tipsy owl would've collapsed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes… just s-somewhat dizzy…"

"Perhaps you shouldn't leave just yet."

"I can't… afford to wait. I must… speak to Kara… as soon as possible."

"I suppose I can't argue with that."

"Leaving s-so soon?" Halvar asked as they trudged for the exit.

"Yes. This kraal is on a mission, and I must accompany him. His mind is rather foggy at the moment."

" _B_ ingle juice w-will do t-that. _Tuoy bim trufynkken. Prinka m'whocki._ " (He is drunk. Poor owl.)

" _Ja,_ unfortunately."

"Stay safe, wherever y-you're going. Don't be a s-stranger either."

"This won't be the last time we see each other," she said reassuringly.

Halvar nodded.

"Are you sure you can fly?"

"I think so. Only one way… to find out…"

Eskil jumped and fell. Katarina gasped and prepared to dive after him.

Eskil reappeared, beating his wings clumsily. He managed to stay airborne despite his muddied mental state.

Katarina waved goodbye to the crowd. They waved back.

She issued a convivial parting whistle courtesy of her ocarina and took off after him.

"Where are we going?"

"To Kara's home… near the Pirates' Lair. That is where… I believe… she went."

"I see. Lead the way."

The haze shrouding his mind cleared somewhat by the time he arrived at the isolated conifer. The pair of owls entered simultaneously.

The female boreal owl did not register their presence, as she was engrossed in the sharpening of her battle claws.

Irritation emanated from her crimson-dyed plumage like tangible smoke.

He twisted his head backwards and stared at Katarina as if to say: "Should I approach her?"

The saw-whet owl gestured with her wings, urging him onward. Eskil tentatively strolled forward, tapping her starboard shoulder with a talon.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, pausing her work briefly.

"Oh, it's you," she said flatly.

She looked away and resumed honing the edges of the metal talons.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

Willing himself to speak coherently, he answered, "I've come to say I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you."

"Hmph, that has to count for something."

Kara set the battle claws and whetstone on the floor and turned to face him. She administered a restrained smack to the side of his face with her right wing.

The sudden strike left him stunned.

" _That_ was for losing your temper."

Just as unexpectedly, she kissed the exact same spot on his cheek.

"And _that_ was for apologizing."

"Kara… I…"

"I owe you an apology myself. I shouldn't have repaid hostility with further hostility."

She took a step towards him.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Eskil swallowed his anxiety and spoke: "Kara, I want nothing more than to journey throughout the N'yrthghar alongside you. I want us to be wingfast forever…"

She eyed him scrupulously for several tense seconds.

With a smirk she remarked, "I've waited an entire moon cycle for your confession. My feelings are no different."

A smile as wide as the crescent moon manifested on his beak. He spontaneously embraced her.

"I love you too. I'm having trouble breathing now."

He sheepishly took a step back. At that point Katarina walked up alongside him.

"Wait… is this the saw-whet owl that the other kraals keep mentioning?"

"Yes, this is Katarina."

"What a coincidence that we should meet."

"Eskil here was, shall we say, under the influence of bingle juice. I chose to tag along and watch over him."

"I see. In that case, you have my thanks."

" _Gare heeldvig._ "

"You speak lovely Krakish, which is to be expected."

Katarina beamed.

"Eskil, follow me to the Pirates' Lair. Our fellow kraals deserve to know of our commitment."

"I agree. I'll be right behind you."

"Would you like to come with us?"

"No thank you, Kara. The Lair is not an environment I'm accustomed to. Not only that, but I wish to visit at least four grog trees tonight."

"That is understandable. Let's meet again sometime then. I am interested in learning more about you."

"How about tomorrow night?" "

 _Ja_. I'll wait patiently for you here."

"Wonderful. Until then, goodbye!"

"Goodbye, _frisen_!" the female replied jubilantly.

The trio of avian beings filed out of the hollow and went their separate ways. The boreal owls headed east while the saw-whet owl headed west.

In under a minute she spotted the next grog tree, a tall, slender spear jutting up from the snowy plain.

A snowy owl was belting out a sonorous ballad. Katarina claimed an empty seat two pytes away from her.

 _She sounds almost exactly like Mother. What a glorious voice she has…_

When the gadfeather's song ended, she and Katarina swapped places.

Though she commanded the attention of fifteen pairs of eyes, determination, not anxiety, swelled in her gizzard.

As usual, she did not have a specific theme in mind. Improvisation was yet another skill she'd developed over the course of her nightly practice sessions.

" _Gunden vhagen._ I hope this song touches your hearts and gizzards."

Wrapping her port talons around the ocarina, she held it gently against her beak. Flooding her lungs with air, she brought the stone flute's voice to life.

Needless to say, she elicited the same fervent reactions from the spectators as she did in the previous grog tree.

She stopped by three additional lounges prior to retiring for the night, surpassing her previously-set goal.

Halting at the entrance to her hollow, she relieved herself and trudged inside. Subdued by mental and physical weariness, she toppled into her nest with dramatic flair.

 _I miss my parents. Perhaps I should pay a visit to them tomorrow evening. Yes, I'll limit myself to one performance, and then I shall seek them out…_

Treating herself to a brief, quiet melody, she hastened the onset of unconsciousness. The comforting folds of sleep wrapped around her like a black rose's petals.

Katarina slumbered as peacefully as an owlet, dreaming blissful dreams of her creators.


	3. Shall We Not Revenge?

**Chapter 3: Shall We Not Revenge?**

Katarina awoke and calmly ran through her usual post-slumber routine. She played a one-minute solo on the ocarina to warm up her lungs.

The long, undisturbed slumber had left her feeling revitalized in both mind and body. She journeyed gleefully to the mainland immediately to the west of the H'rathghar Glacier's terminus.

Grog trees dotted the strip of land nestled between the Bitter Sea and the glacier proper. Randomly picking a tree out of the several in her field of view, she spiraled out of the air and swooped into it.

It was rather early so the cavity was half empty. No other performers had yet arrived; Katarina's exhibition would therefore be the first.

She and the steward, a female barred owl named Haldora, conversed briefly before the former took the metaphorical stage.

Serenading all ten spectators with an uplifting melody, she easily earned their respect, not to mention their admiration. Six kraals conducted a toast in her honor, downing their bingle juice in one gulp.

At Haldora's behest, Katarina drank one cup of the fermented berry juice. Within minutes a slight haze shrouded her mind.

Her small size meant it did not take much bingle juice to render her tipsy. Her mother and father would not be too fond of her showing up inebriated.

Exercising self-control, she politely refused a second swig. Eager to rendezvous with her parents again, she bid the owls farewell and left the grog tree.

Roughly one minute later, three kraals seated side-by-side nodded almost imperceptibly to one another. Conniving glimmers in their eyes, they filed out of the chamber one-by-one.

The remaining owls thought nothing of their departure. If only they realized that the trio of kraals harbored nothing but bad intentions.

The last owl in the line, a male snowy, grabbed a fabric pouch dangling from a slender branch just below the entrance. Extracting the armaments that belonged to him, he deftly slipped them over his talons.

He distributed the other two pairs to his comrades and slung the pouch over his back. The kraals chuckled darkly amongst themselves, their polished metal claws flashing in the moonlight.

Their target, an ivory smudge in the near distance, drifted casually westward, heedless of her pursuers.

"Poor gadfeather, alone and oblivious to our plans," whispered the chieftain, a female great-horned owl. "I pity her."

The female boreal owl off her starboard side remarked, "She has no chance against the three of us, Johanna. Either she surrenders her instrument, or else…"

She scraped her battle claws against one another softly, yet sinisterly.

"Unfortunately for her, isn't that right, Erika?"

" _Ja._ "

The stark white owl off to Johanna's left stated, "This will be much more thrilling than any old raid."

"I agree," Erika replied.

"She's all yours, Aevar. Subdue her and wait for us."

He nodded and initiated a steep climb, his sturdy wings churning the air. Katarina's form shrunk even further, a speck of ivory drifting along above a featureless white blanket.

He partially tucked his wings in and initiated a dive, constantly adjusting his rate of descent as the gap separating him from the saw-whet owl narrowed.

Had Katarina not been playing her ocarina, she would've heard the feathered being plunging toward her. The rushing noise rose in volume, overpowering the sound produced by the instrument.

By that time she noticed was too late.

Katarina felt something cold and sharp seize her by the tail.

"Surprise!" exclaimed her unknown attacker.

Aevar banked in a tight clockwise circle to build up momentum, then forcefully flung the hapless saw-whet owl earthward. The world spun round and round as Katarina tumbled through the air, unable to stabilize herself.

She clutched her flute tightly lest it go sailing off into the night. A few seconds later she crashed belly up into the snow.

The impact with the shock-absorbing substrate did not injure her, but she'd become entrenched in the depression created by her body.

She freed herself by wriggling madly.

No sooner had she stood up did a hefty male snowy owl approach, his plumage sporting turquoise enhancements. He loomed over her menacingly, pointing the wickedly-sharp tip of a battle claw at her gizzard.

"Don't even think about trying to escape."

Two dark shadows swept over her, one squat and plump, the other elongated and slender.

The snowy owl planted himself within leg reach of her right wing. A female boreal owl landed to Katarina's left, her ashen feathers bearing violet stains in multiple places.

A female great-horned owl whose plumage featured crisp scarlet streaks took his place. Katarina glanced around frantically, searching for an opening she could exploit.

It was no use. Her foes were too close, hemmed her in too tightly.

Skewered by Johanna's daggerlike gaze, Katarina froze as if encased in ice.

"What do you want? I… I have no idea who you are!"

"That is quite simple, insignificant owl."

She gestured at the ocarina hanging from Katarina's neck in a swift stabbing motion. She recoiled backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet.

Johanna tossed her head back and laughed derisively.

"That's all it takes to scare you? How weak-minded can you be?"

She snapped her beak shut and locked eyes with the saw-whet owl, who had started to tremble.

Affecting a deadly serious countenance, she declared coldly, "Your little flute is very valuable. Give it to me or suffer the consequences."

Katarina backed away, inadvertently bumping into Aevar's midsection.

"N-no! This means too much to me! I won't do it!"

Her exasperated outburst didn't faze Johanna in the slightest. She sighed in mock disappointment.

"Aevar, teach her a lesson, would you?"

"With pleasure."

He picked her up by her wing and threw her down at the boreal owl's feet.

"Your turn, Erika," she instructed calmly.

She stabbed Katarina's starboard flank. A thin jet of blood squirted from the puncture wound.

Erika shoved her head into the snow, muffling her cry of pain. Katarina whimpered as she got to her feet.

Strolling up to her victim, Johanna curled her port toes inwards.

"You dare defy me, is that it? Defy this."

She drilled her balled-up talons into Katarina's belly, knocking every ounce of wind out of her. She flipped head-over-tail twice, sliding to a stop a good pyte away.

Pulsing waves of agony radiated outward from her bruised midsection. Inhaling suddenly, she uttered a traumatized moan.

She watched helplessly as her aggressor's port talons wrapped around her body.

Johanna bore down on her caged prey with a significant portion of her weight, driving her deeper and deeper into the snowpack.

"Augh… I can't breathe… stop… I beg you…"

"Surrender your flute and I just might consider it."

"I… I can't… I won't…"

"Then you leave me no choice."

Johanna cocked a talon as if preparing to spear Katarina's throat. She shut her eyes as the talon came down, accepting what she thought was her tragic demise.

"If you're… going to kill me… just do it…"

It never contacted her.

"Kill you? _Nunchat_ , that would be too easy," the great-horned owl asserted.

Katarina ruefully peeled her eyes open. Clutched in the talons of her nemesis was her prized instrument.

The cloth strip lay on the snow, neatly severed in two.

"This will no doubt fetch a high price. I bet we can all receive something in return for trading it away, don't you?"

"Definitely," Aevar replied.

"Whoever our buyer is, he or she won't be able to resist this offer," Erika put in.

"Our business with this pathetic gadfeather is finished," Johanna sneered. "Let's go, we have more important matters to tend to."

" _Ja,_ time waits for no owl."

"What Aevar said."

With that, the cruel thieves launched themselves skyward. Their maniacal laughter rained down upon her, steadily fading as they receded.

Flailing her wings and talons, she managed to enlarge the pit she was in and extricate herself. Moments after staggering to her feet, a spike of crushing discomfort shot through her being.

She plopped onto the snow in a seated position, her tail and legs sticking straight out from her body. She wrapped her wings around her belly to try and stifle the throbbing pain.

Her efforts proved futile.

Stripped of her one-of-a-kind ocarina, she felt hollow, incomplete. She feared that if she attempted to reclaim it, they would take her very life next.

The miasma suffocating her mind made it difficult for her to think properly.

"I don't… know what to do…" she hooted through her tearful sobs. "Someone… anyone… Glaux… help me…"

A hushed voice at the edge of reason communicated with her: _You must seek out your sister. She alone has the means to punish those who have wronged you. Go now…_

Katarina wiped the liquid from her eyes and steeled her will. Doing her best to ignore the pain spawned by her wounds, she took to the sky and flew on a southeasterly heading.

The trek to Dark Fowl Island, where Annika lived, was unreasonably long and challenging to boot. Every flap of her wings caused her midsection to ache, limiting how fast she could travel.

Tapping into her memory, she somehow managed to recall where her sibling's abode was located. Wobbling unsteadily as she glided into the conspicuous cave, she landed awkwardly on the chilled stone floor.

Annika's surprise quickly mutated to alarm as she took notice of Katarina's miserable state.

Noticing the dried blood encrusting her disheveled feathers, she exclaimed, "What in Glaux's name happened to you, sister?!"

Katarina embraced her, leaning on her for support.

"Kraals attacked me… tortured me… and stole my flute…" she croaked.

"I can't believe this. Who did this to you? Did they reveal their names?!"

"Erika… Aevar… and Johanna…"

Righteous indignation flared up in Annika's gizzard.

"I know _exactly_ who those owls are. I've had run-ins with them before, but never have they done something this despicable."

Annika walked with her to her nest and helped Katarina clamber into it.

"Where did they go after they attacked you?"

"They flew north… towards the H'rathghar Mountains."

"That must be where they prefer to hang out, as I hardly seem them in the Lair."

Annika proceeded to hastily equip her own set of battle claws. She then procured a satchel and stuffed three extra pairs of different sizes into it.

"I will _not_ stand for this senseless violence against any of my kin. _Nunchat, nuftan, nynick!_ "

Even when angered her Krakish was pleasant to hear.

"My kraal companions and I will hunt them down and make them pay."

Annika whirled around and ambled up to the nest. Her irate expression melted away temporarily.

"Don't worry about me, sister, I'll be fine. I want you to rest and recover."

"If you insist…"

"I will return as soon as possible. I love you."

"I love you too…"

Slinging the satchel over her back, the gold-and-ivory kraal hugged her sibling tenderly.

She stomped out of the cave. Fueled by rage, she shot off like a rocket.

Annika made a beeline for the Pirates' Lair. Upon arrival, she wasted no time in rounding up her squad. It consisted of the following members: Aksel, a male barn owl, Skadi, a female long-eared owl, and Henrik, a male flammulated owl.

To avoid being overheard and rousing suspicion, they coolly exited the Lair. Annika explained the situation and they became rightfully flustered.

"I knew those owls were trouble, but I never expected them to go this far," Skadi hooted.

"I'm not surprised," Aksel commented. "Your sister is well-known and very vulnerable. They turned her size and passive nature against her."

Henrik added, "Us small owls are at a serious disadvantage."

Annika dumped the battle claws out of the satchel.

"Put them on, quickly."

They obeyed and she threw the limp bag onto her back once more.

"We have to take my sister's flute back by force. I hope you're ready to fight."

Skadi proclaimed, "The lust for combat is in my blood."

"I'm always ready for a fight," asserted Aksel.

"Me too," Henrik pointed out.

"Injure them if you have to, but do not kill them. Our duty is to get her flute back and teach them a lesson, not take their lives. _Misnacht_?"

" _Ja_ ," they answered in unison.

" _Gunda_. I can't guarantee they'll be as merciful. Defend yourself and don't get killed either."

"As if they'll be able to lay a talon on me," boasted Skadi.

" _Framish longa_!"

Annika took point and the four owls arranged themselves into a diamond formation. Sailing west over the H'rathghar Glacier, they banked ninety degrees to port.

Flying at a respectable clip, they caught up to the rapacious kraals in just over seven minutes. Silhouetted against the snow-encrusted H'rathghar Mountains, it would be impossible for them to slip out of sight.

When she was sure they were within earshot, Annika shouted, "What you did to my sister is no secret! Too cowardly to face us instead?"

Johanna and her underlings dropped out of the sky, alighting on the glacier itself. Annika and her comrades imitated them.

Both groups of kraals eagerly squared off, separated by a gap a mere pyte in width.

"Four versus three? That isn't exactly fair, is it?"

"And what you did to my sister _was_? Spare me your meaningless complaints, Johanna."

"Oh look, I'm being talked down to by an owl one quarter my size. How amusing."

"You won't be laughing for long," Skadi retorted.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise. Would you like me to prove it?"

"Be. My. Guest."

"Where is the flute?" Annika demanded.

Johanna tossed it over her shoulder.

"If you want to find it, you'll have to go through us."

She, Erika, and Aevar bunched together.

"Fine. Let's settle this now," Annika said through a clenched beak.

"Yes, let's," Johanna replied boldly.

"You wronged my sister, who isn't even a kraal. Did you not expect us to seek revenge?"

The Tyto's screech set the conflict into motion.

Skadi and Johanna clashed, Aksel went after Aevar, and Henrik and Annika tag-teamed Erika.

Furious vocalizations erupted from the kraals as they fought, blending together into one unintelligible cacophony.

Having similar levels of combat experience, the adversaries were evenly matched.

Erika was holding her own against her two foes with little difficulty. For the first few minutes, the duelists alternated between offensive and defensive maneuvers on the fly.

The kraals tried their hardest but none of their attacks connected.

As the skirmish progressed, however, fatigue crept up on the members of Johanna's team at a slightly faster rate. The saw-whet owl and her comrades were relentless, though their stamina was draining as well.

The three-strong group were forced to switch to purely defensive actions. The change in tactics did not improve their situation.

Their tired muscles failed to absorb or deflect all the swipes and blows directed at them. The cuts and bruises they began to suffer impacted their composure.

In a last-ditch effort to gain the upper hand, they threw all caution to the wind.

Johanna locked talons with Skadi and tried to peck her eyes out.

"That… won't… work on me!" Skadi yelled, dodging the great-horned owl's repeated beak jabs.

She pried Johanna's port talons open, freeing her own. She then delivered a swift slice to the taut flesh beneath her starboard wing joint. The great-horned owl screamed and fled the arena.

Aevar switched his focus, lunging at Henrik and Annika with battle claws. They flopped to the ground at the last possible second, thrust their feet upward, and inflicted sixteen puncture wounds to his midsection.

He howled in pain and retreated, not wanting to risk further damage to his body.

Erika leaped onto Aksel from behind and bit down on his humerus. She raked the Tyto's lower back with her claws.

Annika plowed headlong into her port flank, knocking the boreal owl off him. Clamping her battle claws down on Erika's tail, she tore a couple feathers loose with a sharp yank.

She, too, screamed and conceded the fight.

"This won't… be the last… you see of us! Johanna… will make sure of that!"

"We'll… be waiting!" Skadi taunted.

"Skadi! Annika! It's Aksel… he's injured!"

The exhausted females trudged over to their comrade, who lay spread-eagled on the snow.

Scarlet blood oozed from four parallel slashes running obliquely across his rump. The snow around him was already turning red.

"Good Glaux… it burns!"

His breast heaved up and down, a clear indicator that he was experiencing severe pain.

Gasping for breath, he protested, "Are you… just going… to stand there… and stare?! Do something!"

"I know nothing… about the healing arts!"

"Neither do I!" Skadi blurted out. "I'm a kraal… not a blasted Glauxian Monk!"

"We must take him… to the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat. Torin… is an amazing healer… but we can't… afford to wait! Skadi… you'll have to… carry him."

"That won't… be a problem. I'm stronger than… I look…"

"We must find… my sister's flute… before we leave…"

Everyone but Aksel scoured the vicinity for three anxious minutes. Henrik recovered the ocarina, shaking the snow out of its interior.

A patch had been rubbed clean of pigment but it was otherwise intact. He handed it off to Annika.

Having recouped some of their stamina, the kraals deemed themselves airworthy.

Aksel cast off his battle claws and climbed onto Skadi's back with considerable effort. Annika stashed them in the satchel.

"Can you hold onto me?"

"Maybe…"

Tucking his legs up under his body, he established a firm grip on her rump. She winced as his talons pricked her skin.

"Careful now, or I'll have to visit the Glauxian Sisters' Retreat myself."

"Sorry. I can't thank you enough."

" _Gare heeldvig._ Kraals are my family too."

"Ready when you are… I think…"

Pumping her mighty wings, Skadi was able to hoist herself and her cargo into the air. Henrik and Annika glided above her port and starboard wings, respectively.

"Thank goodness the winds are calm tonight."

"You can… say that again…" Aksel replied. "Tytos aren't meant to swim in freezing seawater…"

"Or any owl, for that matter," Henrik put in.

Ten arduous minutes after liftoff, the kraals touched down outside the main entrance of the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat. Aksel's slash wounds had not stopped bleeding.

They didn't have to wait long to be acknowledged. Two Glauxian Monks, a pygmy and a saw-whet owl, approached them.

"Female kraals, here? Now that is in exceedingly rare occurrence."

"Annika? How nice it is to see you again. What brings you here, sister?"

"Our friend, Aksel, is injured! He needs medical treatment right away!"

"Fetch Brother Arrick, quickly!"

The other cloaked monk bowed and vanished.

"Hurry… I feel my… consciousness… slipping…"

"Just hold on, Aksel!" Henrik pleaded.

In less than thirty seconds the pygmy owl reappeared, a great-horned owl in tow.

"Take this owl to the infirmary."

"Of course, Brother Torin."

Just as he did earlier, Aksel heaved himself onto Arrick's back. They hurried off into the Retreat.

"Wait here. I shall return shortly with an update on his condition."

"I… I'd like to stay with him."

"Very well, but you must remove your battle claws."

Henrik complied, stripping them off hastily. Annika stashed them in the satchel.

"Come."

The owls strode through the arched entryway, rounded a sharp bend in the main corridor, and disappeared. Anxiety swamped their gizzards, poisoning them with nervousness.

Annika tucked herself under Skadi's wing to gain protection against the cold.

"That Tyto is as strong-willed as I am. He will survive… he has to…"

"I know. We can't lose him now, after all we've been through together…"

Minute after distressing minute ticked by far too slowly.

Skadi's frayed nerves upset her bowels, causing her to yarp up a pellet. Needless to say, Annika soon followed suit.

Henrik ambled out of the shadows after fifteen burdensome minutes. The female kraals perked up and walked towards him.

"Is Aksel alright?" they hooted impatiently.

Henrik locked eyes with them, drew a breath, and revealed the Tyto's fate.


	4. New Friends, Old Foes

"He's lost a troubling amount of blood, but they're confident he'll pull through. Had his treatment been delayed a few more minutes, it most likely would've been too late."

The females sighed in momentous relief.

"Kraal or not, my brother will do what is necessary to aid him."

"Tell the monks they have our deepest thanks."

Henrik nodded.

"Being as you aren't allowed to enter, I'll keep him company until he's released."

"It's unfortunate, but we can't expect them to ignore their traditions for our sake. Tell Aksel we'll miss him dearly, and that we hope he recovers soon."

"I will, Annika."

"Make sure he knows we won't be going on any raids while he's stuck here. Oh, and don't forget to tell him we said goodbye."

"I will, Skadi." "We'll come back tomorrow as soon as possible to find out how he's doing."

"If I can't bring you the news, another monk will."

"That's fine. I'm afraid we can't stay any longer, as my sister is waiting for me on Dark Fowl. She's in enough pain as it is and worrying about me won't help."

"I understand. Goodbye and stay safe."

They waved to him and launched themselves into the air.

"You have more power and endurance. Let me ride on your back."

"I can't argue with that. Get on then."

Annika maneuvered into position and dove, landing in-between the owl's well-muscled shoulders. Gripping Skadi's dark brown feathers firmly, she crouched to minimize air resistance.

There was no tailwind to give them a boost, yet there wasn't a headwind to oppose them either. Flying at a respectable clip, the trip to Annika's abode consumed just over 25 minutes of time.

The exertion left Skadi winded, but not totally exhausted.

"Thank you for the ride _._ "

"I do what I can… to help my fellow kraals…" she said, panting.

The saw-whet owl slid to the earth and jogged inside. Skadi followed her.

"Thank Glaux you're back," Katarina said as Annika strolled up to her. "How are you feeling, sister?"

"Alright, but I've felt better."

Katarina winced as she repositioned herself in the nest.

"Did you get my flute back from those wicked kraals?"

Glancing up at Skadi, she added hastily, "Sorry."

"No offense taken. You bet your tailfeathers we did."

Skadi plucked it from the bag on Annika's back and presented it to the gadfeather. She inspected it briefly, noticing the bare spot near the talon holes.

She didn't care, as it was still in one functional piece. It needed to be repainted anyhow; she could take care of that menial task later.

She set the one-of-a-kind ocarina down at her feet.

"We successfully fought them for it, but our victory came with a cost," Skadi began. "Aksel, our barn owl comrade, was injured."

"Oh Glaux, that will be weighing heavily on my conscience now."

"Even though you two haven't met, you are as much a friend to him as I am. He willingly played a part in the battle but fell victim to a stroke of bad luck."

"I carried him to the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat. With our friend Henrik keeping him company and Torin watching over him, he'll recover in no time."

"Very true. We're lucky to have such a talented and selfless brother, aren't we, Annika?"

"That we are, sister." "I don't mean to change the subject, but I'm very tired."

"So am I. It's been an emotional night."

"You two get some rest. I'll stand guard."

"Don't force yourself to stay up too long. You need to keep your muscles strong and your mind sharp."

"I won't."

Annika squeezed into the nest beside Katarina.

Skadi planted herself half a pyte from the entrance, just out of the blowing snow's reach.

Drowsiness dragged the sisters under in less than ten minutes.

Skadi assumed the guise of a living statue, silent yet vigilant.

Over the course of the next two hours, the tendrils of sleep steadily tightened their grip on her mind. When she felt her consciousness faltering, she tapped into her willpower to force herself awake.

The cycle repeated several times before she succumbed and nodded off. Head hanging and wings drooping, the howl of the wind intermittently drowned out her hushed breathing but did not interrupt her slumber.

As expected, a fictitious battle erupted in her dream. There was no substitute for the rush of exhilaration spawned by talon-to-talon combat.

A grin, conjured by her subconscious, formed on her beak.

The wind continued to blow for the remainder of the night and the following day. It finally ceased with the disappearance of the sun.

The crescent moon, reduced to a lopsided smile, came out of hiding. The stars manifested to accompany her.

Annika tossed and turned on the cold stone floor. The flurry of emotions and concerns whirling around in her mind denied her the luxury of a peaceful slumber.

A distinctive noise from outside sliced through the silence, causing her to stir. Hurriedly she cast off her grogginess and got to her senses.

There was no mistaking the crunch of dry snow being compacted beneath battle claws. The sound steadily increased in volume, driving the worried kraal deeper into her dwelling.

Several tense seconds later three familiar figures crept into view, their bodies blocking the cave mouth.

"You thought our clash on the glacier was the end, didn't you?" Aevar began.

"You thought wrong," Erika spat.

"We've had the last laugh, foolish owl. Here is undeniable proof that true victory is ours."

Johanna removed the botkin strapped to her back, placing it on the ground. It was bulging in the middle, as if an object almost too large to fit had been stuffed inside.

The female great-horned owl extracted the mysterious object with her port foot. Before Annika could get a good look at it, Johanna thrust it towards her.

The saw-whet owl found herself staring into the lusterless eyes of Skadi's decapitated head. The dread she experienced moments before her execution were forever frozen on her face.

Her ghastly expression caused Annika's gizzard to practically turn itself inside-out.

"She nearly disemboweled Erika. She was a challenging adversary, until I pinned her down and split her spine in two, that is. She screamed then, and I never imagined a pathetic kraal could make such a delicious sound," Johanna sneered. "But then her screaming became irritating so I slit her throat and, well… her head came off."

"No…" was the last whisper to escape Annika's beak.

She fainted where she stood, plunging into a numbing black void.

Annika snapped back to reality, unleashing a terrified scream that jolted Katarina and Skadi awake. The former rushed over to comfort her sister; the latter stood up so rapidly her head struck the low stone ceiling.

"What's wrong, Annika?!"

Her reply came in barely intelligible fragments: "Daymare… I had a daymare… Skadi! Where is Skadi?!"

"Right here."

Annika turned toward her comrade, revealing her substantially dilated pupils.

"It was horrible… Johanna killed you… and brought me your head… "

Skadi wasn't fazed in the slightest. Issuing a derisive snort, she remarked, "Hmph, I'd love for her to try."

She ran her wing down the saw whet owl's back in a consolatory manner.

"It wasn't real. I'm perfectly fine, as you can tell. No need to be upset, _mi frisen_."

Annika took two deep, calming breaths. Katarina's embrace further helped to pacify her turbulent emotions.

"If they're foolish enough to fight us again, I don't plan on holding back," Skadi asserted.

"I'd hate for it to come to that. Hopefully they've learned their lesson."

"I can't, won't, trust them. The odds are against us, so we can't afford to let our guard down."

"You're exactly right. We need to eat before we go anywhere. If we don't keep our strength up, we'll pay with our lives if they decide to seek revenge."

Katarina shivered not at the cold, but at that dreadful prospect.

The trio walked outside to hunt.

The lemmings scurrying around in tunnels beneath the snow betrayed their presence to the owls above. The feathered beings stood still and listened, determining the layout of the passages underfoot.

Tapping into the power of prediction, they pounced when the opportunity arose. Their talons shot through the ceilings of the tunnels at just the right moment to stab into the backs of their prey.

The saw-whet sisters ate one lemming each; the long-eared owl consumed three. They felt well-fed but not weighed down by the rodents in their gizzards.

Patting her slightly-distended belly, Katarina quipped, "Ahh… that was delicious. This will give us the energy to go where we please."

"It sure was. I could use the energy boost."

"Let's travel to the Tridents."

"What for, Skadi?"

"That's simple, Katarina. My parents live there. They know Annika well already, so it's time for _you_ to meet them now."

"You have a point. After this we'll go see how Aksel is doing."

"A fair compromise. _Framish longa!"_

They lofted into the chilled air and Skadi took point, leading them northwest across the Everwinter Sea.

Katarina flew one pyte behind her; the long-eared owl's wake reduced the effort required to stay airborne. Annika brought up the rear, her ever-watchful eyes trained on her elder sibling.

Snowflake-laden gusts sweeping in from the northeast buffeted them at random. Many were energetic enough to push the tiny owls aside. They adjusted as needed to restore the shape of the formation.

Despite the soreness that plagued her, Katarina fared quite well in the blustery conditions. The less-than-ideal weather caused their stamina to drain faster than usual.

They managed to reach Stormfast before succumbing to fatigue. Landing on the rocky promontory known as Hock, the trio took shelter beneath an overhang.

To gain further protection from the cold, the saw-whet owls sandwiched themselves between the kraal's starboard flank and wing. After roughly seven minutes of uncomfortable waiting, they felt rested enough to fly again.

Taking to the skies, they altered their heading to 270 degrees. The boisterous gusts from earlier morphed into a tailwind that boosted their flight speed noticeably.

The central island of the chain known as the Tridents slid towards them at an ever-increasing rate, though in reality it was they who approached it.

Before long, they skimmed above a secluded cave near the western shore of the island. Spiraling to the frozen earth, they touched down just outside the cavern's rounded maw.

Skadi cleared her throat, then spoke in a subdued tone to mask their presence.

"We've finally arrived. This is where my family resides, and where I was raised."

"It seems your parents chose an excellent place to live," Katarina replied softly.

"They certainly did. It was difficult for me to leave."

"I know what that's like. Well, us there anything important I should know about them?"

"I'm glad you asked. My father is very relaxed. Other owls rarely show up here, so he enjoys befriending new guests."

"Wonderful. We should get along fine then. What about your mother?"

"She's… rough around the edges and wary of strangers. Eventually you'll understand why. She doesn't mean to offend, I promise."

"Thank you for warning me in advance."

"You're welcome. Be respectful of her and our home and she'll return the favor."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Instead of standing out here freezing our tails off, let's head inside. Stay close and let me do the talking at first."

"Sure," said Katarina.

With that, Skadi strolled calmly into the gloom. The pair of ivory owls trailed behind her obediently.

The tunnel narrowed slightly and developed a slight grade as it ran beneath the ice-encrusted stone shelf.

Skadi's unseen parents were speaking, their distinct voices resonating within the confines of the tunnel. A hint of an accent was detectable in the male's tone, whereas the female's possessed an obvious Krakish burr.

Six pytes beyond the entrance, the passageway terminated abruptly in a spacious oval cavity. Skadi halted, sticking her starboard wing out in front of the saw whet owls, who halted as well.

Soothing heat and light radiated from a small ember pile in a metal bowl. The trio's pupils shrank by half and various details began to surface.

Two figures melted into view, their slender forms brought into sharp relief by the orange glow. The owl standing closest to them spoke again; it turned out to be her father.

"My gizzard aches for our daughters' presence. Hopefully they show up before this moon cycle ends."

Her mother, who stood across from him, replied in a curt, displeased tone.

"As does mine. Glaux knows what keeps them away for so long. It upsets me."

The siblings stayed put as their kraal companion stepped forward. Annika was plainly visible but Skadi purposefully obscured Katarina.

"Your gizzards don't have to ache anymore."

The male spun around as the female shifted her gaze. Recognition swept across their facial disks.

"We've missed you, dearest Skadi. Welcome home."

"I've missed you too, father."

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us."

" _Nuftan, nynick_ , mother. I would've come by sooner, but I had to deal with some unruly kraals."

"I'm not surprised. Save the explanation for later, however."

The stout female buried her beak in her breast feathers, scratching away at a pesky itch. She then turned her attention to the diminutive kraal.

"If it isn't Annika, my daughter's feisty partner in crime."

She churred lightheartedly.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise."

"Mother, father, there is someone else I'd like you to meet."

Skadi stepped aside to reveal the owl hidden behind her. Katarina perked up, donning a cheerful smile. Skadi's mother pierced her with a shrewd stare, causing her smile to quickly fade.

"This isn't a surprise I find pleasing," she hooted, disapproval evident in her tone. "I don't appreciate you bringing an uninvited guest into our home."

The kraal issued a firm but civil response in her defense: "She isn't a threat, mother."

"Obviously not."

Recalling Skadi's earlier advice, she brushed off the disparaging comment.

"This is Annika's elder sister, Katarina."

"The famous gadfeather? Interesting. Fine, she can stay."

" _Takk tuoy_."

"My rules aren't meant to be ignored so casually, however. Adult or not, you will obey them. _Misnacht?_ "

" _Ja,_ mother."

" _Gunda._ "

Skadi's father cut in to change the subject before more conflict arose.

"So, _you're_ the skilled musician we've heard so much about. It's a great pleasure to have you here. My name is Elliot."

"The pleasure is mine, Elliot."

"You may call me Solveig, gadfeather."

She turned towards her and replied, "Greetings."

Katarina's attention was suddenly drawn to the linear tracts of featherless skin marring Solveig's body.

One ran vertically down the port side of her facial disk, yet her eye had been spared. The missing section on her eyelid appeared whenever she blinked.

Two lacerations crossed in an X pattern in the center of her breast, and a trio of parallel slashes cut obliquely across her belly.

"Are my unsightly scars distracting you, gadfeather?"

"Somewhat. My curiosity is to blame."

"Would you like to hear the story behind them, then?"

"If you're comfortable with telling me, then my answer is yes."

"As you wish."

She scooted half a pyte to port and began exposing her dark past.

"The night I laid our second egg, Elliot encouraged me to rest and care for them. He left to hunt for me… and when I was most vulnerable, two kraals attacked, a female barred owl and a male barn owl."

Katarina gasped.

"Do you know why they conspired to slaughter me and our offspring, and in the process, destroy _everything_ he treasured?" "I… I don't know."

"Their reasoning is poisoned with intolerance and animosity."

She huffed in irritation.

"They believed an outsider-turned-Glauxian-Monk was a wretched partner. Choosing him instead of a kraal was supposedly an unforgivable disgrace. By mating with him, I tainted my pure blood with that of a foreigner from the Southern Kingdoms. I could not be allowed to exist, neither could the 'half-breed' owlets we conceived."

"What… what happened to the kraals who ambushed you?"

"I fought harder than I ever had before to shield the eggs from their battle claws. I suffered serious wounds in the process, but I returned the favor. Paralyzed by pain and exhaustion, I could only watch as the blood leaked freely from their wounds. Their defeated cries of anger and agony pleased me. Before long, death's cold embrace took hold, banishing their souls to hagsmire. Unfortunately, I was slipping away myself."

Solveig sent Elliot a silent signal.

He contributed his own perspective to the heart-wrenching story.

"A fierce storm developed, and I was forced to call off the hunt. That was when I saw the aftermath of the attack. A pair of dead owls, my bloodstained mate, and behind her in the nest, our two eggs, safe and sound. I worked feverishly to seal her wounds and prevent infection from setting in. Whether it was due to my efforts, Glaux's will, or both, she clung to life and steadily recovered."

His mate picked up where he left off.

"These scars are a visible reminder of what I endured that dreadful night. It was a price I willingly paid. The owls who attacked me wasted their lives over a grudge borne out of prejudice. Their first and last mistake was attempting to punish _our_ unhatched owlets for _my_ decision. I did what had to be done to ensure they had a future."

Katarina didn't expect to see spiteful tears well in the steadfast female's eyes.

"My parents were slain by rival kraals… not long after I fledged. I committed two dozen moons of my life… to avenging their deaths. Eventually I became a fierce warrior… a ruthless killer. One by one… I hunted down those who stole my parents from me… and ripped the life from their bodies. Then I met _him_ … found comfort in his companionship… and fell in love. I abandoned the kraal lifestyle… as I couldn't bear the thought of our daughters… losing their mother as I did."

Solveig hastily wiped the tears away, her typical brusque demeanor resurfacing.

"To this day, I have never regretted my decision," she declared sternly.

Katarina was initially too stunned to respond.

"I'm… I'm sorry for your loss. I can't imagine what you've been through. Your determination and bravery know no bounds."

"Your sympathy is admirable, Katarina, but do not pity me. My existence was far from ideal, but I've solved my problems and found some semblance of peace."

 _She referred to me by name! Her impression of me seems to be improving at last._

"Forgive me."

"No need for that. I value your honesty, as many kraals are fond of deceit."

"Understood."

Katarina realized that Solveig's intimidating aura and uncouth attitude were merely a coping mechanism. By appearing tenacious, she suppressed her haunting memories and hid her lingering pain from others.

Through her gizzard, Katarina could sense plenty of benevolence in the bitter owl's heart.

"You aren't the same owl you were when you hatched. Neither am I. We inevitably change with time. It seems we've all benefitted from its passage."

"It would be foolish of me to disagree, Katarina."

"I second that opinion," her mate said.

"You might not be the wisest owl in the Northern Kingdoms, but you still have wisdom to share," intoned her sister.

"I guess I have my moments."

"I should've asked sooner, but are any of you hungry?"

"No, father. We've eaten plenty already."

Katarina added, "Thank you for the offer."

" _Gare heeldvig_ ," he replied jubilantly.

Despite the native tongue's inherent abrasive quality, his Krakish was pleasant to hear.

"It would be unfair to keep my life story a secret, even if it is much less dramatic than hers."

He moved further away from the ember pile, as his flank was getting uncomfortably warm. Clearing his throat, he divulged his own history.

"My parents, Tyrian and Samara, hail from the Shadow Forest. I hatched first, joined the same night by my brother, Lysander, and the following night by my sister, Ivy. When I matured, I made the difficult journey here to become a Glauxian Monk. I spent eighteen moons learning their ways and practicing the healing arts. Once I earned the title, I left the Retreat to find a permanent home and help those in need. Four moon cycles later, I was tending to a few recently-injured kraals in a grog tree near the Bay of Fangs. It was there I met _her_. My efforts to save her comrades were not in vain. She was impressed by my skill, while I considered her scarlet feather highlights to be very attractive. We took a liking to one another, and the rest is history."

"Fascinating, simply fascinating."

"I have to agree, since it's the reason why I'm standing here," Skadi hooted naughtily.

"Ah, that reminds me, daughter. I expect you to show up with owlets of your own one day," Solveig quipped, winking her left eye.

"As if I spend my time contemplating _that_ ," she retorted. "I have more important things to consider, and besides, I'm satisfied with my life as it is."

"Fair enough. We're not old yet, so you have plenty of time to find a mate."

"I'll get you for this, mother… when you least expect it," she declared haughtily.

A gleam in her eye, she responded coolly, "We'll see if you succeed. I have taught you some, but not all, of the tricks I've learned."

Annika giggled along with Elliot.

"May I tell my story?"

"Go right ahead, Katarina. Enlighten us, give us a tale to remember."

"I suppose I can't ignore your eagerness, Elliot."

The gadfeather launched into a comprehensive walkthrough of her life.

Elliot and Solveig posed occasional questions, but mostly concentrated on soaking up the information. All three long-eared owls wore charmed expressions by its conclusion.

"A captivating tale," said the male. "You've come far since hatching and have found your true calling."

"Music is a special language that everyone can understand."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Give us a taste of the music that is spoken of so highly in this frigid land," the female remarked.

"Gladly."

Touching the flute to the port side of her beak, she closed her eyes and belted out an improvised tune. The gentle introduction morphed into a bouncy melody composed of staccato notes at various pitches.

As the last note faded away, she dipped her head.

"The rumors are genuine after all. You have exceptional talent, Katarina."

Her elated grin resembled the crescent moon.

Elliot began strolling out of the chamber.

" _Hrash g'mear mclach?_ " Solveig inquired.

He paused, twisting his head backwards.

"On a hunt. My empty gizzard is restless."

Solveig nodded, saying nothing further. The owls chattered nonchalantly in his absence.

Elliot reappeared in less than a quarter hour. His gizzard churned away at the plump lemming inside; a second was primed to take its place.

The group engaged in lighthearted conversation, taking turns offering up commentary. A diverse array of topics was brought up and discussed, all of them positive in nature.

The mood in the cave lightened substantially. Several times they flooded the chamber with delighted vocalizations.

Solveig added her own laughter to the mix; it was one capacity her ordeals had not stripped from her.

The dwenking moon drifted inexorably across the starry dome overhead.

When it reached its zenith, Skadi, who spoke on her friends' behalf, expressed their desire to leave. Annika provided the reasoning behind their intent to visit the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat.

"He is lucky, as are you, daughter. I was in your position once. The bond between kraals is as strong as the bond between owls of the same blood. I won't stop you from leaving."

Solveig paused, then continued, "The night is only half over. Won't you return to us?"

"Of course, mother."

"We will too," the siblings chimed. "Wonderful."

"We'll be waiting patiently," Elliot said.

"One more thing, daughter: if you stumble upon Anja, tell her to get her sprinking tail over here immediately. We aren't taking _nunchat_ for an answer."

Skadi churred at her mother's vexation, nodding afterwards.

"She was troublesome even as an owlet. It is clear she hasn't changed. At times I wonder where her audacity comes from."

The sisters glanced knowingly at each other and chuckled.

The trio made their way out of the tunnel. The air gladly sank its freezing teeth into their skin.

They fluffed up their feathers, swelling their apparent proportions.

"Let's get going. The beating of our wings will warm our bodies and stave off the cold."

One by one they climbed into the sky, bearing north-northeast. Katarina and Annika flew abreast behind Skadi's tail.

Their gizzards tingled with anticipation, a sensation that intensified as the distance between them and the unnamed island shrank.

No monks happened to witness their arrival. They clustered together near the entrance.

A few minutes ticked by and a familiar owl wandered out, his face peeking out from the hood covering his head.

"Greetings."

"Greetings, brother," the saw-whets replied in unison.

"I must be brief, as there is much for me to do. Your Tyto friend is awake and alert. He cannot yet leave his bed, however, as his wounds are likely to tear open."

"Encourage him to stay strong for us as we stay strong for him."

"I'll relay your message as soon as I am able."

"You have our thanks," said Skadi.

"I gladly do what I must for the less fortunate," he tooted in response.

"Until we meet again, may Glaux watch over you."

He turned and wordlessly returned whence he came.

The trio retraced their flight paths, whiling away an additional quarter of the night via idle conversation with Skadi's creators.

Weariness began to creep up on them all as the moon commenced its final descent towards the horizon. The honored guests bid the long-eared owl pair farewell and reluctantly absconded.

The trek to Dark Fowl Island sapped much of their stamina, forcing them to land on its southwestern shore to recuperate. They sensed nothing was amiss as they came swooping in.

They plopped onto the dry, crusty snowpack and entered the cave on foot. Without warning, three blurred figures barreled headlong at them from the darkened passage.

Skadi was struck square in the breast by a hefty brown mass. The impact shunted the air from her lungs and thrust her to the snow.

A pure white being four times Annika's size delivered a kick to her midsection, sending her tumbling away from the cave mouth.

A dirty grayish-white form streaked past Katarina, grazing her and knocking her off balance. It then wheeled around, seized her from behind with its starboard foot, and hoisted her into the air.

Cold metal claws squeezed her midsection, their serrated edges brushing against her skin. She whimpered, dropping her flute.

"Stay right where you are!" Katarina's captor commanded as Skadi and Annika staggered to their feet.

The female boreal owl angled her rear talon towards Katarina's breast.

Her tone dripping with malice, she added, "Don't you dare move, or I'll tear this worthless gadfeather open and show you what her beating heart looks like."


	5. Lament

Skadi and Annika glared daggers at their attackers but remained still so as not to endanger Katarina's life.

Aevar taunted, "Did you think you could hide from us?"

Erika added, "Did you think your home was a safe place to go?"

"We convinced a so-called _frisen_ of yours, Skadi, to reveal its location. He was resistant at first, but once I broke his legs and wings, he wasn't so brave anymore," Johanna remarked, flashing a sinister grin.

The female long-eared owl wilfed a little and quivered with rage.

"We warned you we would be seeing each other again. That wasn't a threat, but a promise. The flute no longer matters to us. _Nunchat,_ this time it's personal."

"Frinking sprink you," Skadi shot back.

"So quick to lose your temper. Amusing, but just as pitiful."

"Some kraals don't know when to shut their beaks," sneered the male snowy owl. "We'll be fixing that issue of yours soon."

Erika pinned Katarina against the snow belly-down. The boreal owl's middle talon glued itself to Katarina's nape, its tip pointed directly at the base of her skull.

She then bent over, positioning her beak disturbingly close to Katarina's port ear slit.

"This is the end for you, gadfeather. They will have their revenge on your friends, and so will I."

Erika then stood up straight, her gaze trained on her chieftain.

"As you're so fond of saying, let's dance."

The female great-horned instigated the decisive conflict with a rasping screech.

Skadi and Johanna clashed to pit their brute strength against one another, whereas Annika was determined to nullify Aevar's size advantage using her wit.

The battle claws their enemies wore increased the effective range of their attacks, tipping the odds in their favor.

Skadi was forced to play defensively, waiting for an opening she could exploit. Johanna's assault was relentless; Skadi dodged or deflected the first few attacks but her luck ran out.

She was dealt a slash to the flank.

"And so, your downfall begins!" she taunted. "There will be plenty more where that came from!"

Annika was in troublesome straits as well, for Aevar had adapted to her agility and movement patterns. She could not hope to confront him head on; his physical fortitude did not equal Johanna's, yet it exceeded hers five-fold.

Her flanking strategy was not proving fruitful either, as Aevar was keeping pace with her attempts to outmaneuver him. He was slightly too slow and she too nimble to be struck, yet she could not land a meaningful blow on him either.

Her energy reserves were being sapped, little by little.

 _This blasted snowy owl is the most aggravating one I've ever faced in combat! I should've known I'd encounter a worthy adversary one day. Think, Annika, think! There must be something I can do!_

Hoping to throw him off via a change in tactics, she executed a tight loop and flew directly at him. Aevar imitated her reckless charge.

When she was one wingspan of hers away, she extended her talons. She expected him to veer out of the way… but he did the exact opposite.

He braked hard by flaring his wings and tail, then shifted his orientation from horizontal to vertical. At the last possible moment, he inhaled a deep breath, swelling his breast to create an air gap.

She plowed straight into him, her talons embedding themselves firmly in his skin. Countering the stinging pain through willpower alone, a wicked smile spread across his beak.

By allowing himself to be injured, he'd turned her own Glaux-given weapons against her. The instant she worked her talons out, he grabbed and subdued her in his iron grip.

"That hurt, irritating little pest… but some victories are only possible through sacrifice!"

Aevar landed hard, compressing her against the snow. The pressure he exerted made it almost impossible for her to breathe.

He forcefully unfurled her port wing using his starboard foot.

"Skadi! Help Annika!" she shouted too late.

In one swift, calculated motion, Aevar bent the terminal part of her wing 160 degrees counterclockwise. An audible _crunch_ was heard as the wrist joint was destroyed by the excessive hyperextension.

A tortured scream cleaved the air, only to be silenced as abruptly as it began. Her mind imploded and she fainted nearly instantly.

Gripped by an irresistible urge to avenge her comrade, Skadi broke away from Johanna. Her vision turning a furious red, she streaked towards Aevar faster than she'd ever flown before.

Each flap of her mighty wings kicked up whirls of sparkling snowflakes. By the time the snowy owl noticed her hurtling towards him, he'd run out of time to react.

Skadi skewered his back with all eight talons, her momentum thrusting him face first into the snow. His cry of pain was tantalizing music to her ear slits.

No sooner had they skidded to a halt did Skadi yank her talons out, raking him from his nape to his tail with both feet in alternating fashion. His scream lodged itself in his throat, for the agony he registered could not be expressed vocally.

Johanna bowled into her nemesis from behind in turn, sending herself and Skadi sprawling three pytes away. Roughly half of Aevar's spine peeked out from beneath his feathers.

The pure white column, exposed by the long-eared owl's unrestrained savagery, contrasted strongly with his bloodied plumage.

Mortally injured, he trembled uncontrollably for several seconds then lay completely still. The clenching of his talons signaled the snuffing out of the flame that was his life force.

A seed of desperation and indignation had been sowed within her still-surviving comrade. Fueled by unbridled anger, she renewed her assault on the long-eared owl.

Enraged by the callousness of the deceased snowy owl's actions, Katarina turned the tables on her unsuspecting aggressor.

With a great surge of effort – one that utilized every last ounce of strength in her tiny body – she rolled 180 degrees. Before Erika could react, she thrust her talons upward, burying them in the boreal owl's exposed belly.

All the talons on her port foot hooked themselves into something firm and muscular. Fiery pain raced up the boreal owl's spine.

A shrill scream erupted from her beak, its suddenness and volume momentarily halting the battle. The kraals spun their heads towards her.

Erika leapt into the air with a reflexive flap of her wings, lifting Katarina in the process.

The tug of gravity caused her talons to slide out; Erika's gizzard was dragged along with them. That vital organ, along with a portion of her intestines, were pulled through the hole that had opened up in her belly.

Katarina's talons worked themselves free and she fell unceremoniously to the soft, cushioned substrate.

Overcome by indescribable agony, Erika went yeep and plummeted to the snow, landing flat on her back. Hot scarlet ichor streamed steadily from the wound, coating her bowels and painting her plumage bright red.

Her vulnerable mind succumbed to the miasma and she lapsed into convulsions. The repeated arching of her back was accompanied by choked, barely-intelligible vocalizations.

"Erika! No!"

Johanna impaled Katarina with a malevolent glare that conveyed nothing but murderous intent.

" _You!_ I swear to Glaux I'll feast on your heart… if it's the last thing I do!"

The sheer hostility of her declaration flooded Katarina with fear, freezing her in place. Johanna beat her powerful wings and charged directly at the hapless owl.

Skadi intercepted the enraged kraal, slamming into her flank. The impact knocked the burly owl off course, winding both momentarily.

Skadi planted herself defiantly between the female great-horned owl and her target.

"I won't… let you lay a talon… on her. Your opponent… is me!"

"Fine! I'll send you to hagsmire first… so you can wait… for her to join you!"

"Easier said… than done. Let's dance!"

The able-bodied females crossed swords once again, metaphorically speaking.

Skadi's stamina was gradually draining with each passing second. This was amplified by the blood leaking from the injuries she'd suffered thus far.

 _I can't hold out like this forever… but I know she can't either. I must wear her down… as she is doing to me. It's my only hope. I can't allow her to be my undoing! I must live for my friends' and family's sake!_

Coming to her senses, Katarina hauled her unresponsive sibling to the mouth of the cave. Involving herself in the fight would be a foolish, and fatal, mistake.

Dispatching rodents was simple, but she would be nothing more than easy prey herself for those battle-hardened, not to mention vengeful, warriors.

Furthermore, her presence would only complicate the battle. Annika had been vanquished while trying to protect her, and now Skadi was putting herself in harm's way to do the same.

Though she was no longer being subdued, she was nonetheless restricted to spectating the high-stakes engagement. As violent as it was, she welcomed the distraction.

Catching even a glimpse of Annika's mangled wing sickened her to the core.

By then Erika's convulsions had ceased; her breathing was shallow and irregular.

 _I fear she isn't going to survive. Is… is this what it feels like… to murder an owl? It's awful… terrible… Glaux help me…_

A bilious sensation surfaced in her gizzard and she thought she might vomit.

While she languished beside her sister, Skadi and Johanna continued to brutalize each other.

After three arduous minutes of near-uninterrupted combat, the belligerents were forced to go to ground. The exertion and numerous wounds they'd received had taken a great toll.

The blows they traded were weakening, their movements growing more sluggish.

The one-versus-one confrontation persisted for two additional minutes, the females swiping and jabbing clumsily with their feet and beaks, respectively.

Ultimately, both owls had pushed their endurance to the limit. A stalemate had been reached.

Johanna collapsed, utterly exhausted and unable to support her own weight. Skadi, similarly fatigued, clutched tightly the last bit of strength she needed to settle the score.

Limping on over to the incapacitated owl, Skadi rested her starboard foot on Johanna's heaving breast. Her middle talon took aim at the white patch of feathers overlying the owl's throat.

She shifted her attention to Erika's prostrate form momentarily; the boreal owl's breast had ceased to rise and fall. Heartbroken, she locked eyes with the owl looming over her.

"Go ahead… kill me… put me out of my misery. I've lost… and everything I've lived for… has been stolen from me…"

Skadi said nothing, tensing her leg muscles for the final lethal strike. Several tense seconds passed.

"What… are you waiting for? Please… stop tormenting me… and do it!"

A heavy sigh of capitulation escaped her beak and her muscles relaxed. Skadi fell gently backwards, adopting a seated position with her stout tail sticking out behind.

"No…" she declared sullenly.

Confusion, indignation, and despair swirled together in her tear-filled eyes.

"Why? Why won't you… do what I want?"

"I may be a kraal… but unlike you… I haven't sacrificed… the capacity to be merciful…"

Johanna's temper flared weakly, but she could not act on it. Her head sank to the snow, her delirious gaze directed skyward.

"Sprink you… you weak… cowardly… owl. You are a disgrace… to every kraal in this land…" she spat.

Her vicious insults glanced harmlessly off Skadi's conviction.

"You have a family… don't you?"

"Yes… but they were… my family as well…and now they're gone…"

"Their deaths… will haunt your conscience… and that is punishment enough. I refuse to… steal you away… from your real family…"

To this, Johanna failed to conjure up an adequate retort.

"I don't need… to end your life… to defeat you. But… if you ever attempt… to attack us again… I won't spare you. Consider this… your final warning…"

Johanna groaned in immeasurable frustration but said nothing further. Succumbing to fatigue and blood loss, she spiraled down into the numbing void of unconsciousness.

"May Glaux forgive me…" Skadi muttered.

She, too, fainted in that very spot, her wings going limp and her head hanging.

A leaden silence descended upon the battleground, emphasizing, rather than diminishing, the aftermath of the skirmish that had recently concluded.

Annika came to with a drawn out groan.

Katarina whimpered, "Don't move… you're badly hurt…"

Feeling an incessant throbbing, she glanced at her port wing. Seeing for herself the damage that had been wrought, she turned away with a distraught gasp.

In that moment, she came to the shattering realization that her future had been permanently altered.

"It seems my life as a kraal… is finished. Not even Torin would be able… to save my wing. I guess my only option… is to become a gadfeather like you. You'd be the most skilled teacher… I could ever ask for."

Despite the grim situation she was in, Annika managed a halfhearted chuckle. Her mangled wing quivered, swamping her mind with a wave of crushing pain.

She ceased chuckling immediately and emitted a quaking moan.

Tears spawned by dread and grief trickled down Katarina's facial disk.

"Skadi… is she…"

"She's alive… but unconscious… as is Johanna… who she spared. But Aevar… and Erika… they're…"

Her voice trailed off, yet the meaning behind the unfinished statement was obvious.

"There was no… other way it could end… for them… as well as me…"

"I'm so sorry… there was nothing… any of us… could do…"

"You said it yourself… times change… and we change… along with them…"

"Oh Annika… I love you… please forgive me…"

"There is… nothing to forgive. This is… a small price to pay… for my survival… and yours. Perhaps… this was always meant… to happen…"

Desperate for some sort of consolation, Katarina searched for her prized instrument, keeping well clear of the still-warm corpses.

Upon locating it, she dug it out of the snow and returned to her sister's side. Inhaling a few slow, deep breaths, she brought the flute to her beak and began to play.

A languid, haunting melody wafted into the air. Each hollow whistle embodied the despair and sorrow that had engulfed her soul.

It was a mournful tribute to the lives that were forever altered – and lost – on that fateful night. As she wove her beautifully sad tune into its velvet black folds, the gadfeather committed it, note by note, to memory.

A song of remembrance for the changed and the slain was to be its sole purpose. Indeed, no more fitting title could be ascribed to it than Katarina's Lament.

 **Five moons later…**

A healthy crowd of a dozen owls sat huddled in the grog tree, snowflakes caught in the light breeze swirling casually by outside. Their eyes fixated expectantly on the entrance, they began to fidget with anticipation.

They did not have to endure the pleasant torment for long.

A female long-eared owl drifted inside, a pair of saw-whet owls clinging to her back. She bent over, and they hopped gracefully to the floor of the hollow.

The steward, a grizzled male long-eared owl, welcomed them. The slender being then wandered over to a specific table in the center.

She happily took a seat, squeezing in-between a flammulated owl and a barn owl; both were male kraals.

The female saw-whet owls at the front of the room, being sisters, were virtually identical. The main difference was that the female on the right was missing half her port wing.

Her identity, like that of her sibling's, was hardly a secret to the majority of the Northern Kingdom's inhabitants.

At the tipsy steward's behest, the spectators proposed a toast to the famous gadfeather duo. Raising their nut cups in the air, they clicked them lightly together and downed the bingle juice inside them.

The necessary formalities complete, they hushed themselves in deference to the esteemed musicians.

The elder flutist focused her mind, closed her eyes, and began to spin a gentle, upbeat song. Her equally skilled companion joined in at a predetermined time, the jovial harmony she created blending perfectly with her sister's melody.

The spirits of all the owls in that confined space were lifted by the blissful nocturne flowing into their ear slits. One's life was not truly complete without having heard the wondrous tunes they brought to life.

None were prouder, however, than the trio of kraals stationed in the middle of the hollow.

Basking in their dearest friends' serenade, they were almost brought to tears.

It was a testament to the latent power possessed by music, power that could be unleashed by those with sufficient aptitude. It was evident they were Glaux's gift to the world, an extension of his divine will.

None were more suited for the task of influencing and improving the moods of others than Katarina and Annika, the most talented musicians in all the N'yrthghar.


End file.
